


It's Me and You

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi, Teeny bit of angst, sort of implied proposition of a threesome, takes place after summerslam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo's upset about the loss at Summerslam and Cass offers him some consolation, then Cena joins then and offers Enzo consolation as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 is done! I'm all caught up! Yay!
> 
> Okay, I don't know. I've been wanting to write these three in a threesome since Battleground. This is not that fic, but it's a good start for me to start writing it, I guess. 
> 
> Song for the day is You've Got a Friend in Me from Toy Story.

Enzo sits slumped against the wall in the locker room, head buried in his hands. They’d had the match. He didn’t know what had happened, but they had almost won. They’d been so close, but the win had slipped away. And he was pretty sure he’s the reason they’d lost. 

He takes a shaky breath, trying not to sob out loud. He’d wanted this win. It would’ve at least shut up Kevin and Chris. Not that the fans who are always saying that Cass would be better off without him would shut up if they’d won, but the boys in the back maybe would’ve.

He leans against the big body that sinks next to him and tries to laugh. “Cass...” 

“I know, ‘Zo. I know. They’re all wrong. You are not the weak link. Jericho and Owens were just better tonight. But you are not less than me. I wouldn’t be where I am if I didn’t have you.” 

Enzo nods and curls up against Cass. Cass pulls Enzo into his lap, holding him tight. They stay like that for a while until the door opens. “Oh. Shit. Sorry guys.” Enzo looks up, licking his lips when he sees John Cena standing in the doorway.

“It’s okay, John,” Cass says. “Come on in. Shut the door, will ya? No one needs to see ‘Zo like this.” 

The door shuts and Enzo is surprised that Cena does indeed come into the room. He limps over and sinks down next to Cass, hand sliding over Enzo’s back. “You did good, Enzo. I know right now it doesn’t feel that way, but you did good.”

“You had a great match too, John,” Cass murmurs.

John smiles, snorting a little. “Yeah. Hard not to have a good match with Styles. I may not like him, but he’s amazing in the ring.” 

Enzo shifts, turning to look at John. “You’re good too. You wouldn’t be the Face that Runs the Place if you weren’t.” 

John chuckles and nods. “I know. But the fact is, I’m not sure how much longer I can stick around. You young bucks are just so much better than I am.” He shrugs and keeps stroking Enzo’s back. “I’m proud of you and Cass though. You boys are incredible and you’ll have your chance to really shine. And let me tell you something, Enzo. No matter what anyone says, just remember that you are one of the best talkers in the game. I’m not talking right now. I’m talking all time. Rowdy Roddy Piper, The Rock, Stone Cold, myself: you are right up there with us. Top talkers in the world of wrestling.” 

Cass grins at John over Enzo’s head. “You wanna head to dinner with us?” 

“I’d like that.” 

Enzo looks at Cass, then smiles over at John. “How ‘bout comin’ back to our place after? It’s probably a little smaller than you’re used to, but we’d like to have you.” 

John smiles back at Enzo, glancing at Cass. “If you’re both sure?” 

“We wouldn’t have offered,” Cass says. “Now, Enzo, get off me, so I can get up. We all need to shower, then we can go.”

John gets to his feet, then holds his hand out to Enzo, helping him to his feet. Then together, they help Cass to his feet. John follows them into the showers, smiling genuinely for the first time since the end of his match. 

the end


End file.
